The one with the sitcom
The one with the sitcom (El de la sitcom en castellano) es el décimooctavo episodio de la tercera temporada de CNG y el sexagésimo en total. Escrito por diccionary, LQSA_Recio y marlop88 y cuyo título fue idea original de Warlow. Se publicó originalmente el 2 de Febrero de 2015. Resumen Justo cuando Prue acaba de comprar las últimas temporadas de 'Friends' en VHS, una fuerte explosión en la cocina causada por un ingrediente equivocado en una poción de la suerte hará que se altere la realidad de tal forma que los Halliwells perciben que viven dentro de una sitcom. Para leer el episodio completo: http://charmed-nextgeneration.blogspot.com.es/2015/02/3x18-one-with-sitcom.html Reparto Personajes principales En orden de aparición *Wyatt Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Alice Halliwell *Patricia Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell Jr *Melinda Halliwell *Henry Mitchell Jr *Rachel Mitchell *Jared Bradford Personajes secundarios *Bobbie Weisz *Cole Turner Antagonistas *Público omnipresente *Demonios falsos (actores sobreactuando) *Pauley Scorsone *Karen Andrews *Nahia *Clarissa *Rebecca Mejía *Sasha *Público en las gradas Personajes episódicos *Mónica Geller *Chandler Bing *Phoebe Buffay *Tres chicos de cita con Patricia *Señora *Cuatro periodistas *Maquilladora *Chicas en bikini de lentejuelas *Asistente de producción *Señora Maryse *Oompa Loompas *Bestia diseñada por Karen combinando el ADN de los trolls de Norbia con el de los metaorcos del Abismo Fantasma, añadiéndole a la mezcla una pizca de resistencia mágica de los archiotracian del Lago de Lava y sometido al Proyecto Náyade. *Regidor *Demonio que lucha contra Nahia *Líder Norbiano *Salem Saberhagen Personajes mencionados *Owen Hunt *''John Thornton (actor de moda)'' *Phyllis Halliwell *''Ross Geller'' *''Joey Tribbiani'' *''Rachel Green'' *Sofía Vergara *Piper Halliwell *Arazot *''Shannen Doherty'' *''Jason Priestley'' *''Thomas Dekker'' *Andy Trudeau *''T.W. King'' *''La Bella Durmiente'' *''Chuck Norris'' *Phoebe Halliwell *Los Limpiadores *''Drew Fuller'' *Demonios Basurii *Paige Matthews *''Amanda Seyfried'' *''Rachel Bilson'' *''Wes Ramsey'' *Nathan Bradford *''Gerard Butler'' *''Sabrina Spellman'' Pociones *'Poción de la Suerte': Poción elaborada por Henry para quitarle la mala suerte a uno de sus cargos. Los ingredientes fueron traídos por Rachel y Bobbie, y fueron los siguientes: Cinco espinas de un cactus pequeño, veneno de cobra, plumas de pavo real y babas de caracol, si bien es cierto que Rachel y Bobbie sustituyeron las babas de caracol por las de babosa, haciendo que el humo rojo de la poción se introdujera en los VHS de 'Friends' alterando la realidad y creyendo los Halliwell que viven en una sitcom. *'Poción destructiva': Usada por Prue sin éxito contra uno de los demonios falsos. Poderes *'Orbitación': Usado por Henry para escapar de la onda expansiva creada por la poción. *'Ondulación': Usado por Cole para desaparecer del callejón. *'Telekinesis orbitacional': Usado por Henry para ingerir con más facilidad el rollito de primavera más grande del mundo, hecho por El Imperio del Tigre. *'Bola de fuego': Usado por Nahia para desintegran al Líder Norbiano. *'Escudo orbitacional': Usado por Rachel para proteger a Melinda *'Lanzallamas': Usado por la Bestia diseñada de Karen para atacar a los Halliwell. *'Escudo de hielo': Usado por Alice para proteger a los Halliwell de la llamarada de la Bestia. *'Telekinesis': Usado por Prue para tirar por los aires a la Bestia, sin embargo, tiró los utensilios de la cocina. Usado por Prue para tirar por los aires a Salem, quien tenía puesto un arnés. Items mágicos *'Claqueta mágica': Con el aspecto y función de una claqueta normal y corriente; le sirvió a Prue para detener los efectos secundarios de la poción de la Suerte y volver a la realidad. Localizaciones destacadas *Chicago **Mansión Halliwell de Chicago **Restaurante **Cercanias de la Mansión Halliwell de Chicago **Red Swan **Backstage de CNG *El Inframundo Banda sonora Opening CNG 3x18 (I'll Be There For You - The Rembrandts) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dAKYrmleApg Final Fantasy VI OST - Victory Fanfare https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvpyz6MUa1w Donna Summer - She works hard for the money https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09ZSKE38lTU Blues Brothers - Everybody Needs Somebody https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAG8iD-XS44 Sonido de grillos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cs-c2XqUiDA Grito Wilhelm https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aW7yRsSSCuo Aplausos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGdyq54WN74 Ending CNG (I'll Be There For You Version - The Rembrandts) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KbYYtMjL_OA Curiosidades *Este episodio es un pequeño homenaje a algunos comedy-drama y comedias de situación de las últimas dos décadas. Además de a otras series e incluso programas. **El título del episodio, el opening especial y el ending están basados en la serie Friends, además, fue la comedia favorita de Prue. **La estructura del episodio puede recordar al 5x08 de Supernatural titulado Changing Channels y al 6x15 The French Mistake. **Wyatt era fan de Modern Family y de Sofía Vergara. Esta declaración tendrá más importancia en una trama del siguiente episodio. **Chris asocia a su familia con el Club Glee y Karen abofetea a Pauley diciendo que no vive en la serie Glee poco después de ponerse a cantar She works hard for the money. **Bobbie menciona "A mi no me preguntes, solo soy una chica. Jijiji", frase representativa de la muñeca Malibu Stacy de Los Simpson. **Como es lógico en la mayoría de los episodios, también homenajea a la serie madre, Embrujadas **Los periodistas preguntan a Prue sobre Sensación de vivir, mientras que Henry habla de 90210. En ambas series participó Shannen Doherty y en su remake, Matt Lanter. **Una fan le dice a Chris que le firme un autografo, pues su abuela era fan de Army Wives, serie en la que participó Drew Fuller. También se mencionan otros trabajos de Drew Fuller, como'' NCIS: Los Angeles'' **La señora Maryse, que ya apareció en Los astrales pasajeros vuelve a mostrarse, esta vez con un comportamiento similar al del personaje de Izaskun, personaje de la serie española La que se avecina, interpretada por la fallecida actriz Mariví Bilbao. **Chris menciona Allon-y, Alonso!, expresión de la serie británica Doctor Who, además de la expresión Penny Can de la serie Cougar Town. **Aparece Salem Saberhagen, personaje mítico de la serie Sabrina, cosas de brujas. **Los Halliwells descubren que Prue y Piper, que presumiblemente en realidad se llaman Shannen Doherty y Holly Marie Combs han grabado un reality mostrando sus viajes por Estados Unidos. Clara alusión a Off the Map **Community, The Middle, Game of Thrones, Todo el mundo quiere a Raymond, Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate, Buffy cazavampiros, Angel... *Además, también se hace mención especial a ciertos problemas que acarrean los actores en series o películas. **Los periodistas le preguntan a Prue si va a abandonar Charmed Next Generation tal como hizo Shannen con Sensación de Vivir y Embrujadas. **Bobbie cambia de aspecto aún siendo el mismo personaje. Esto es una referencia al Sindrome de Darrin; un raro fenómeno televisivo en el que un personaje es reemplazado por otro actor sin que afecte a lo más mínimo a la trama de la serie. **Jared aparece menos porque ha pedido un aumento de sueldo. Esto es un guiño a todos aquellos actores que piden un aumento y los guionistas comienzan a escribirle menos diálogos. **Hay un sonido de grillos cuando aparece Jared (debido a su poca participación en ciertos episodios de la tercera temporada) y también se escucha el grito Wilheim (efecto de sonido de stock; probablemente uno de los clichés de sonido cinemáticos más conocidos) **Se menciona la audiencia, uno de los métodos por el que se decide si una serie debe seguir o no. Casi siempre, si una serie tiene muy buena audiencia, es más fácil que se renueve por más temporadas, a diferencia de series con menos éxito. En un momento en el que la serie de los Halliwell iba mal en audiencia; Henry y Alice comenzaron a desnudarse para motivar al espectador a que siguieran viéndolos. *Otros datos curiosos es que cuando Chris y Prue están inmersos en la grabación de la serie, se les dice que sus poderes, que son parte de los efectos especiales, aparecerán en postproducción. Además, Jared asegura que su hija Bianca es una muñeca, una táctica muy utilizada cuando en las series los bebés tienen pocos meses de vida. *Hay una especie de spin-off dentro del capítulo con el título de'' Todo el mundo quiere a Nahia'', y muestra la vida de la actual Fuente de Todo Mal y cómo sus seguidoras (Clarissa, Rebecca y Sasha) la idolatran constantemente. *Rachel cree que si estuvieran viviendo en una serie, tendría el nombre de'' Embrujadas 2'' o Embrujadas 2: Los hijos Halliwell. *Phoebe Jr besa en la boca a su primo Wyatt y a su hermana Alice. *El capítulo fue patrocinado por El Imperio del Tigre. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Temporada 3